Before The Worst
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: A talk, brings up a lot of old memories, good and bad. It leaves him to question his past choices, and her just plain confused. Jerome/Amber


I left Sara the Jiper, then got roped into writing Jamber... ehh...

* * *

Amber shot out the door hearing the horn honk outside. She practically leaped into the car. "Hey thanks for picking me up," she smiled at the boy in the drivers seat.

"Why'd you call me anyways? You didn't feel like calling your boyfriend or any of your friends?"

"Um Alfie and I broke up, he dumped me for Piper," she spoke quietly.

"Sorry to hear that Ambs," he said as he started to drive out the driveway.

"Where to Ms. Millington," he asked.

"Can we go to the river?"

"Why there?"

"We used to hang out there all the time when we were little remember Jerome, I used to beg my nanny to take us," she smiled happily thinking of the past. She was happy to get out of the house, her parents had been fighting lately and she looked for any reason to not be home.

"Why did you decide to come, I figured you'd want to spend time with your girlfriend," she said harshly.

"Oh Mara and I? We broke up. She went back to Mick."

"Is it bad to say I'm not shocked? I mean Jara never made much sense, " she smirked.

"So what the two single kids are hanging out together?"

"Just like when we were little again," she smiled. He had pulled his car over to the side of the road, and parked it. The two would walk to the river from there.

"Hurry up," she smiled. He laughed at her, noticing she was in heels.

"Are heels good river shoes," he questioned.

"I plan to take them off when we get there Jerome, but for now my feet must look there best. The pair had soon reached the river, where so many childhood memories had been made. She had pulled her shoes off her feet and held them in her hands.

"What's the plan now that we're here."

I just want to walk, and remember all the good times."

"Like which ones," he smirked. She knew what he was referring to, even though they agreed to not talk about it.

"Jerome."

"Yes?"

"That night was fun, but I thought we agreed not to talk about it."

"We did, but you were the one that was talking about remembering good times," he smiled.

"Ugh, you're such a boy," she smiled.

"There were other fun times too," he teased.

Okay Jerome, what was your favorite memory, and don't you dare say what we agreed to not speak of," she smiled. She wasn't sure anymore what to think of that evening they had spent crossing new lines. They had just agreed not to talk of it, and that was that. Maybe now they should talk of it. "Tick tock Clarke."

"When we kissed."

"You're only saying that."

"Maybe I am, but it was a nice kiss."

"It was my first you know," she said shyly."

"I know."

"I just wanted to remember happy things," she sighed.

"And our times here were happy."

"Yes. You were a lot of things to me Jerome," she said frowning.

"Like what. Name a few," he spoke quickly.

"You were my first kiss. My first time. You were also the first boy to break my heart," she said her voice cracking. She hated admitting to herself, that she loved Jerome, and that he broke her heart, but it was true. She still loved him. He probably hated her.

"I broke your heart," he asked in shock.

"You did, we went back to school after that summer and you chased Patricia, who showed no interest in you. I did, I ONLY DATED MICK TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS," she spat.

"After Patricia, it was Nina for a few weeks, then Mara. It was never me though. I was dying for your attention. I loved you. I still do," she said as tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"You love me," he muttered in utter confusion. He tried to get his feelings together. He had always felt something for Amber, but was it love? He was unsure. He thought back to what Mara said when they split."You have feelings for someone else."

Was Amber that someone else. "Amber, I never knew. I'm sorry."

"SORRY DOESN'T FIX HOW YOU HURT ME. I'm just a girl pining for a guy who has no feelings for me."

"Maybe I do have feelings for you," he said suddenly.

"What," she said confused. She attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Maybe I never had feelings for Patricia or Nina or Mara or anyone else, maybe I was chasing them to try to get your attention. I don't know Amber. You are the only girl in the world that can confuse me this much. The only girl who can make me question everything."

"So what, you think you have these feelings for me, but you aren't sure?"

"Exactly."

"What then," she was confused, and he must have been more confused.

"We can always find out."

"What does that even mean Jerome Clarke," she questioned.

"It means I'm going to do this," he said, crashing his lips to hers. There was something about this kiss. Fireworks.

"I think that answered my question."

"What was the answer," she asked eagerly.

"I do believe I have feelings for you Ms. Millington," he smiled.

"It's a good thing I have feelings for you too."

"Do you fancy maybe going on a date this evening?"

"I would fancy that," she smiled. Years of pining were finally paying off.

"If we have a date you best get me home, it takes hours for me to get ready," she teased.

"As you wish."

"We made another memory here," she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"My years of pining, and you finally asked me out."

"I do suppose we did make another memory," he said going to wrap an arm around her shoulders as they headed back to his car.


End file.
